Sins Of The Father
by lululillie
Summary: Regina Mills is the mayor of Storybrooke, Cora and Henrys daughter but what if she wasn't? What if she was Someone else's daughter? What if she was the archangel Lucifer's Child? Read as Lucifer and a few others watch Regina's recovery from villain to hero.
1. Chapter 1

Sins of the father

A pregnant woman sits anxiously at a coffee shop she had been running from Angels for the past week when they found she bared Lucifers child they had sworn to destroy it. Little did she know the one who served her coffee was the one who served her poison instead for only moments ago had the man agreed to become a host for an angel, gingerly she sipped her cup, spluttering and gasping for air people gathered around to help her but by the time they carried her to the ambulance it was too late she and her unborn baby were reported dead little did they know…..

Lucifer was reeling in his cage how dare his brothers and sisters try to kill his only child! He knew she was part human but honestly he didn't care, this was the first time he ever created something instead of destroying it or bringing chaos with him so he swore the day the Winchesters put him in the cage he would protect her, he would protect his child until he could escape the cage and return to raise her himself. Lucifer had sent his daughter into another dimension inside the womb of another woman one who also was expected to get pregnant a little archangel mojo and snap His child was inside the soon to be childs place she would still look like the woman and man who gave birth to her but she was his child he could feel her grace sparkling still so he stripped her of her angelic powers for her safety so the angels couldn't sense her.

He relaxed in relief when an all to familiar white light burst forth and he was swept up in his fathers grace, into a White room with a long couch and….. TV? Infront of it. Lucifer looked around the room only to find a Nervous god and angel of fate smiling at him his father waved him over only causing Lucifer to scowl at him.

"where the hell have you been "Lucifer said angrily stomping toward Chuck, who backed up a bit sheepishly.

"Oh the-They didn't tell you" he said nervously looking around eyes frinally resting on the archangel a look of deep regret in them. " I was busy with Amara we were getting to know each other again look son I'm sorry I didn't tell you were I was going or got in touch with you since you were expelled from Castiel, Honestly I was just afraid you would decide you weren't going to forgive me after all. Lucifer was about to bite back but the look of true regret in his fathers eyes had him biting his tongue instead, causing him to look at the angel of fate he began to speak.

"so why am I here I assume it has to do with her" he said looking at the angel, His father nodded. "She wants to talk to you about your daughter you know the one you sent to a different dimension." Lucifer immediately felt defensive body stiffening, Chuck noticed and glanced at the angel who decided she would do the explanations she explained how Lucifer putting his daughter into another childs fate had caused an unbalance in the universe but more importantly she told him how the childs life was going to be much harder, and she would lead on a dark path before finding redemption, Lucifer was of coarse skeptical so she went on to explain that was what the TV was for it would show him her life but she added that the universe wanted a few more people to see it so she snapped her fingers and a bright light shone dropping in three more People, Michael, Rapheal and Gabriel the reunion between them and their father was awkward at best but after reconciliation between most of them Gabriel and Lucifer had a lot of tension in the still they all settled down on the couch prepared themselves to watch the fate of their Niece/daughter/Grandaughter. Raphael sat on the couch between Michael and Lucifer while Chuck sat by Lucifer and Gabriel next to chuck the screen popped to life.


	2. Chapter 2

They watched together as the words Once upon a time played across the screen before showing them a scene, that looked to be out of a fairytale, with snow white and prince charming Getting married? Gabriel snorted at what everyone was wearing, and Raphael and Michael watched in curiosity as the Bishop Pronounced Man and wife The Angel of fate had told them that their niece/daughter/granddaughter would be named Regina and Lucifer was anxious to see her.

 **Bishop:** I now pronounce you husband and wife. _(The audience cheers and as the newlyweds kiss, the Evil Queen enters. The cheering stops)_  
 **Evil Queen:** Sorry I'm late. _(She crosses the room, dispelling guards with magic)_  
 **Doc:** It's the Queen! Run!  
 **Snow White:** _(Drawing Prince Charming's Sword and pointing it at the Queen)_ She's not a queen anymore! She's nothing more than an evil witch!  
 **Prince Charming:** No no no, don't stoop to her level, there's no need. _(He lowers the sword)_ You're wasting your time, you've already lost. And I will not let you ruin this wedding.  
 **Evil Queen:** Oh, I haven't come here to ruin anything. On the contrary, dear, I've come to give you a gift.  
 **Snow White:** We want _nothing_ from you.  
 **Evil Queen:** But you shall have it. My gift to you is this happy, happy day. For tomorrow, my real work begins. You've made your vows, now I make mine. Soon, everything you love, everything _all_ of you love, will be taken from you. Forever. And out of your suffering will rise my victory. I shall destroy your happiness if it is the last thing I do!

Gabriel whistled in shock at seeing the look in her eyes it was the look of absolute promise and loathing that reminded him suddenly of his brother Lucifer when He refused to kneel before humanity he then had a gut feeling inside him and he hoped he was wrong that couldn't be her could it?

Michael and Raphael watched on with sudden interest a look of sudden knowing in their eyes they exchanged a look and glanced at Lucifer before their eyes glued back to the screen intent on learning more before coming to conclusions.

Lucifer however was oblivious wondering when he would see his daughter on screen what relevance did this have to her? Was this the dimension he dropped her in what became of her?

Chuck watched on looking at his granddaughter he already knew what happened and who she was he just wasn't sure his son could handle it if he found out what had happened to her he already harbored enough as it was.


	3. Chapter 3

_a gourmet cupcake out of it and puts a candle on it, lighting it)_

 **Emma:** Another banner year... _(she closes her eyes and blows out the candle. The doorbell rings. The scene transitions to Emma opening the door to find Henry standing in the hallway)_ Uh... can I help you?  
 **Henry:** Are you Emma Swan?  
 **Emma:** Yeah, who are you?  
 **Henry:** My name's Henry. I'm your son. _(Henry slips under Emma's arm and walks into her apartment)_  
 **Emma:** Whoa, hey, kid! Kid! I don't have a son! Where are your parents?  
 **Henry:** Ten years ago, did you give up a baby for adoption? That was me.  
 **Emma:** Give me a minute. _(She goes into the bathroom)_  
 **Henry:** Hey, do you have any juice? Never mind, found some. _(Emma exits the bathroom)_ You know, we should probably get going.  
 **Emma:** Going where?

 **Henry:** I want you to come home with me.  
 **Emma:** Okay, kid, I'm calling the cops. _(She crosses the room)_  
 **Henry:** And I'll tell them you kidnapped me.  
 **Emma:** And they'll believe you because I'm your birth mother. _(She puts down the phone)_  
 **Henry:** Yep.  
 **Emma:** You're not gonna do that.  
 **Henry:** Try me.  
 **Emma:** You're pretty good, but here's the thing. There's not a lot I'm great at in life, but I have one skill. It's called a "superpower." I can tell when anyone is lying, and you, kid, are.  
 **Henry:** Wait. Please don't call the cops. Please come home with me.  
 **Emma:** Where's home?  
 **Henry:** Storybrooke, Maine.  
 **Emma:** Storybrooke? Seriously?  
 **Henry:** _(Nods)_ Mm-hmm.  
 **Emma:** Alrighty, then. Let's get you back to Storybrooke

'I like this kid." Gabriel exclaimed while watching the screen with fondness and a bit of anticipation from the last scene, he was extremely anxious to find out who Regina was because if his theory was right boy did Luce have a lot in common with his kid the apple really wouldn't have fallen far from the tree.

"Of coarse you do." Lucifer muttered. Lucifer wondered when his daughter was going to show up who the hell were these people and why were they relavent why did he get a feeling this child was going to be a bigger part of his daughters story?

if I'm **Henry:** I'm hungry. Can we stop somewhere?  
 **Emma:** This is not a road trip; we're not stopping for snacks.  
 **Henry:** Why not?  
 **Emma:** Quit complaining, kid. Remember, I could've put your butt on a bus; I still could.  
 **Henry:** You know, I have a name? It's Henry.  
 **Emma:** _(Eying Henry's book)_ What's that?  
 **Henry:** I'm not sure you're ready.  
 **Emma:** Ready for some fairy tales?  
 **Henry:** They're not fairy tales. They're true. Every story in this book actually happened.  
 **Emma:** Of course they did.  
 **Henry:** Use your superpower. See lying.

Everyone in the room exchanged looks. Was this kid telling the truth were there really storybooke characters living in a town? How did this all add up to Regina?

 **Emma:** _(Looks at him for a moment)_ Just because you believe something doesn't make it true.  
 **Henry:** That's exactly what makes it true. You should know more than anyone.  
 **Emma:** Why's that?  
 **Henry:** Because you're in this book.  
 **Emma:** Oh, kid. You've got problems.  
 **Henry:** Yup. And you're going to fix them

'What does he mean by that." Michael wondered out loud transfixed on the screen he to was both curious and concerened about his niece, He'd put two and two together the similarities between the evil queen and Lucifer along with the look of knowing his father had displayed and he wondered how Lucifer was going to react when he found out about his daughter? More importantly he wondered how on earth she got to be the way she was?


	4. Your daughter is the evil queen

**I would really apreatiate some feedback! Any feedback. It's kinda hard to right for an audience that's on mute so please leave a review if you read this story tonight make my new year special and leave a review if you liked it a tiny bit leave a review if there is something you would like to see in the future please leave a review.**

They had been watching for quite a while now but it seemed this scene was the one that caught their attention the most.

Michael, Raphael and Gabriel stared wide eyed and glanced at an oblivious Lucifer they had no doubt their theory was right now how was their brother going to take it?

' Um Lucifer." Gabriel blurted out only to be shushed with a sharp knowing look from Chuck Lucifer looked between them imploringly before going back to the screen.

 **Henry:** Please don't take me back there.  
 **Emma:** I have to. I'm sure your parents are worried sick about you.  
 **Henry:** I don't have parents. I just have a mom, and she's-evil.  
 **Emma:** Evil. That's a bit extreme, isn't it?  
 **Henry:** She is. She doesn't love me; she only pretends to.  
 **Emma:** Kid. I'm sure that's not true.  
 _Door opens, to reveal Regina Mills and Sheriff Graham._  
 **Regina:** Henry? Uh! Henry! _(Runs out and hugs him)_ Are you okay? Where have you been? What happened?  
 **Henry:** I found my _real_ mom!  
 **Regina:** You're Henry's birth mother?  
 **Emma:** Hi.  
 **Sheriff Graham:** I'll.. just.. go check the lad, make sure he's okay. _(Exit Sheriff Graham)_  
 **Regina:** How'd you like a glass of the best apple cider you ever tasted?  
 **Emma:** Got anything stronger?  
 _(Scene transitions to inside the house; Emma stands in the foyer. Regina enters with a set of glasses)_ How did he find me?

 **Regina:** No idea. When I adopted him, he was only three weeks old. Records were sealed, I was told the birth mother didn't want to have any contact.  
 **Emma:** You were told right.  
 **Regina:** And the father?  
 **Emma:** There was one.  
 **Regina:** Do I need to be worried about him?  
 **Emma:** Nope. Doesn't even know.  
 **Regina:** Do I need to be worried about you, Miss Swan?  
 **Emma:** Absolutely not.  
 **Sheriff Graham:** _(Coming down the stairs)_ Madam Mayor, you can relax. Other than being a tired little boy, Henry's fine.  
 **Regina:** Thank you, Sheriff. _(Exit Sheriff Graham. Emma and Regina make their way into a sitting room.)_ I'm sorry he dragged you out of your life. I really don't know what's gotten into him.  
 **Emma:** Kid's having a rough time. Happens.  
 **Regina:** You have to understand, ever since I became mayor, balancing things has been tricky. You have a job, I assume?  
 **Emma:** Uh, I keep busy. Yeah.  
 **Regina:** Imagine having another one on top of it. That's being a single mom. So I push forward. Am I strict? I suppose. But I do it for his own good. I want Henry to excel in life. I don't think that makes me evil, do you?  
 **Emma:** I'm-sure he's just saying that because of the fairytale thing.  
 **Regina:** What fairytale thing?  
 **Emma:** Oh, you know, his book. How he thinks everyone's a cartoon character from it. Like his shrink is Jiminy Cricket.  
 **Regina:** I'm sorry, I-really have no idea what you're talking about.  
 **Emma:** You know what, it's none of my business. He's your kid. And I really should be heading back.  
 **Regina:** Of course. _(Emma leaves, and turns around briefly to find Henry watching her from an upstairs window.)_

Lucifer was getting impatient when was his daughter going to show up he was tiring from all this nonsense that was playing. When would he see what became of his child! He was oblivious to the looks his siblings and father were giving him and little did he know after the next scene he wasn't going to like the awnser.

 **Leroy:** What are you looking at, sister?  
 **Marco:** Hey, Leroy—manners! We have a guest! So you are eh, Henry's mother. How lovely for him to have you back in his life.  
 **Emma:** Actually, I was just dropping him off.  
 **Leroy:** Tkh. Don't blame ya. They're all brats; who needs 'em.  
 **Marco:** Well, I'd give anything for one. My wife and I, we tried for many years, but, uh... it was not meant to be.  
 **Leroy:** Well cry me a river.  
 **Sheriff Graham:** _(Entering and unlocking Leroy's cell)_ Leroy! I'm going to let you out; you need to behave. Put on a smile, and stay out of trouble. _(Leroy smiles falsely, then exits)_  
 **Emma:** Seriously?  
 **Sheriff Graham:** Regina's drinks; a little stronger than we thought.

What! Lucifer exclaimed standing up this couldn't be happening the evil queen was his daughter this was Regina what went wrong what happened to her to make her his way! He wanted answers and he wanted them now! He was about to call on the angel of fate and demand answers from her when his father sternly told him to sit down.

"How could this happen to her when I left her I thought she was safe." Lucifer said in despair. While sitting back down on the couch.

"Did you ever consider checking if the parents you left her with would be suitable I don't know maybe look into their backgrounds?" Chuck implored his favorite son.

"I just wanted her to be safe." Lucifer said looking down in shame, while fiddling with his fingers anxiously.

How could she become this who did this to her Lucifer said looking up with a cold hard determined look and a clenched fist.

"son the only way to find that out is if we continue to watch." Chuck said calmly. After some more arguing and persuading Lucifer finally agreed to watch on curiosity about his daughter getting the best of him.

While he was staring at the Screen he didn't noticing the glances every so often being thrown his way trying to gage his reactions.

Gabriel kept pointing out all the similarity Regina had to Lucifer while Michael kept smiling in amusement whenever Lucifer growled whenever Sheriff Graham came on screen it was amusing to see Lucifer protective over Regina and it warmed his heart a bit that his brother had found something to care for again.


	5. Chapter 5

Please Review!

The angel of fate came down again and decided to show them exactly what made Regina the way she was the first memory began:

 _SCENE: The_ _Enchanted Forest_ _. Past. The_ _Regina_ _'s Childhood Home. A young Regina rides a horse on a training field by a small house. Her father Henry watches._

 **Henry** **:** Yes! _(He chuckles once, then again. Regina finishes and dismounts)_ Ahh, that's beautiful, sweetheart. _(They share a hug and a kiss)_  
 **Regina:** Oh, thank you, Daddy. _(Cora and Daniel approach)_  
 **Cora:** Beautiful? _(Scoffs)_ I'd hardly call that beautiful.  
 **Regina:** You didn't like it, mother?

Lucifer glares angrily at the woman who he entrusted his childs safety with.  
Michael and Raphael scowled, they could already tell that this woman was cruel if what the angel of fate said was true then she was the reason Regina went dark.

Gabriel glared at the woman responsible for mistreating his niece to such a degree she would cast a dark curse on an entire population.

 **Cora:** You ride like a man. A lady should be graceful. You should use a saddle.  
 **Regina:** _(Chuckles)_ I was just having fun.  
 **Cora:** You're getting a little old for fun. Who's going to want to marry you when you behave like a commoner?  
 **Henry:** _(Advances a step)_ Honey, please leave her alone.  
 **Cora:** Stop coddling her. She's becoming an old maid. All the other girls her age are married. _(Sighs)_ I had such high hopes.  
 **Daniel:** _(Steps forward)_ Milady, perhaps this saddle might-  
 **Regina:** I'm done riding for the day. _(Leads her horse past Daniel)_ And don't ever interrupt me and my mother again. _(Cora smirks. Daniel takes the reins from Regina and leads the horse away with just one look back)_ _(To Cora)_ Why do you always have to criticize me?  
 **Cora:** I'm not criticizing you. I'm helping you. _(Regina starts to walk away)_ Don't you walk away from _me_. _(She levitates Regina with her magic)_

"How dare she." Lucifer snarled, grinding his teeth together in rage while burning holes into the screen with his eyes. How dare that woman use her powers on her she was his daughter if he wish he could kill the woman slowly and painfully with every ounce and fiber of his being.

Gabriel was nodding along with his brother that woman was a monster how could she use magic against her own daughter?

 **Regina:** Oh! Mother! You know I don't like it when you use magic.

Cora: And I don't like insolence. I'll stop using magic when you start being an obedient daughter.  
Regina: _(Frustrated gasp)_ Why can't I just be myself?  
Cora: Oh, because you can be _so_ much more—if you'd just let me help you.  
Regina: I don't care about status, I just want to be—Oh! _(Cora chokes her off with her magic)_  
Henry: Cora, please _._  
Regina: _(Lifted higher, some straps from the riding equipment encircling her)_ Please. I'll be good.  
Cora: _(Smirks)_ Excellent. That's all I wanted to hear. _(Regina flees)_ and enters stables

Regina: Daniel I'm sorry I snapped at you

Daniel: That's alright ( closes distance til their almost touching) you'll just have to find some way to make it up so me ( They kiss)

 _\_

Lucifer is practically seething at this point and he isn't alone everyone in the room was appalled.

"Poor Regina." Most of them thought Lucifer however was planning a million different ways to torture Cora for what she put his daughter through.

 **Regina:** Daniel? Daniel!  
 **Daniel:** _(Leaves stall, where he was caring for a horse.)_ What is it?  
 **Regina:** _(Hugs Daniel.)_ Marry me.  
 **Daniel:** Regina, what are you doing? What's happened? Did you tell your mother?  
 **Regina:** No. And now I can never tell her, she _won't_ understand. That girl I saved—was the _king's daughter._ And now he's proposed, to me!  
 **Daniel:** What?  
 **Regina:** _(In tears)_ My mother _accepted!_ The only way out is to run. For us to leave this place, for us to be married, for us to _never_ come back.  
 **Daniel:** Regina. Do you understand what that would mean? Life with a stable boy is a far cry from a life as Queen.  
 **Regina:** Being Queen means nothing. Daniel. _(Strokes his face.)_ All I care about is you.  
 **Daniel:** _(Kisses her thumb.)_ And if I am to marry you, let's do this properly. _(Fetches_ _a ring_ _from a nearby saddle. Slips it on Regina's finger.)_ Here. _(They kiss. Door opens. Enter Snow White.)_  
 **Regina:** Snow! Do you r-what are you doing?  
 **Snow White:** You said to get back on the horse, and—what are you doing with him?  
 **Regina:** Snow, I can explain. _(Snow flees.)_ No, Snow—Snow! _(Scene transitions; Regina is still running after Snow.)_ Snow? Snow! Wait! Snow! _(Snow White trips, Regina overtakes her.)_ Snow! Are you okay?  
 **Snow White:** No. No. Why were you kissing that man in the stable? You're to marry my _father,_ you're to be my _mother!_  
 **Regina:** Snow, please, listen to me. He—your father, King Leopold, he's a kind and fair man. But I don't love him!  
 **Snow White:** I don't understand. Why not?  
 **Regina:** Love doesn't work that way. Love—true love—is _magic._ And not just any magic. The most powerful magic of all. It creates happiness.  
 **Snow White:** And that man in the stables. You love him?  
 **Regina:** With all my heart.  
 **Snow White:** Then you _must_ marry him. _(They giggle.)_ I will go tell Father right away!  
 **Regina:** Nih, nih, n-n-n-no! You can't.  
 **Snow White:** Why not? Surely he'll understand.  
 **Regina:** Perhaps, but not everyone will. My mother for one, she'll—stand in the way.  
 **Snow White:** That's why you're running.  
 **Regina:** It's the only way our love can survive. Snow. Do you know what a secret is? If you really, truly want to help me-  
 **Snow White:** I do.  
 **Regina:** Then what you saw, what I told you, you must keep it a secret. Can you do that?  
 **Snow White:** I think so.  
 **Regina:** I need you to be certain. You can never speak of this. And above all, you mustn't tell my mother. Will you do that for me?  
 **Snow White:** Yes. I promise. _(They hug.)_

 _SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. A Bench. Emma flips through Henry's_ _storybook_ _, specifically the wedding of Prince Charming and Snow White. Enter_ _August Booth_ _._

Somehow everyone got the feeling this was what caused that snow was going to make a mistake which would lead to something tragic that would cause the animosity Regina had toward Snow.

 _Enter Cora._ **Cora:** Careful, sweetheart. A flower's a delicate thing. Be gentle. You want it to grow, and not pluck it before its time. _(Admires her own flower.)_  
 **Snow White:** I'm sorry.  
 **Cora:** _(Good-natured chuckle.)_ It's all right. You needn't fear me, I'm only trying to help. Perhaps you can be the flower girl at the wedding! I can already see how close you and Regina have become. _(Leads Snow White to a couch; they sit down.)_ She's going to make a fine mother for you.  
 **Snow White:** She is kind to me.  
 **Cora:** _(Chuckling)_ Indeed. It warms my heart how you two share everything. Already. Perhaps you could share something with me. Why has she pulled away from me?  
 **Snow White:** What do you mean?  
 **Cora:** A mother knows her daughter, Regina's pulled away. I love her so much, but she's not letting me help her and I-I know she's unhappy. Has she said something? I'd do anything to make her happy.  
 **Snow White:** You'd do anything?  
 **Cora:** Ah, of course, dear. You know, I talked to the King about your mother, he told me how much she loved you. Losing her must have been so hard.  
 **Snow White:** It was.  
 **Cora:** Hearing him I realized he might as well have been talking about me and Regina. I don't want us to lose each other. If only I could show her, how I feel. That no matter what, _all_ I want is her happiness.  
 **Snow White:** _(Rises)_ Then don't make her get married.  
 **Cora:** I'm sorry?  
 **Snow White:** She doesn't love my father. She loves someone else. She made me promise not to tell. But she'll _lose_ you. She _can't_ lose her mother. No one should.  
 **Cora:** Oh. Sweet Snow, it's all right. She won't lose me. You can tell me. You must tell me

This set everyone's nerves on edge especially Lucifer he knew that if Cora found out what was going on than Regina would lose what was most important to her, her love Daniel he prayed silently that Snow kept her mouth shut.

 _SCENE: Enchanted Forest. Past. Regina's Childhood Home, Stable. Daniel is there. Enter Regina._

 **Daniel:** Are you ready?  
 **Regina:** Let's go.  
 **Cora:** _(Appearing suddenly out of the gloom)_ You could've at least left a note. _(Knocks the two back with a blue spell. She appears inside the stable without appearing to walk there, and the doors close behind her.)_  
 **Regina:** Mother, I-  
 **Cora:** Don't. You sneak out of my house in the dead of night and think I won't notice? How _dare_ you.  
 **Regina:** You're impossible to talk to. Stop with the magic and listen to me. I _want_ to be with Daniel.  
 **Cora:** Uh! You don't know _what_ you want. But I do. I didn't make the sacrifices I did in life to get you to the cusp of greatness so that you could end up the wife of a _stable boy._  
 **Regina:** It's my life!  
 **Cora:** _(Laughs)_ You foolish girl. It's mine. After what I had to do, the deals I had to make to get us out of poverty, to get us this life, and you just want to toss it away?  
 **Daniel:** _(Aside, to Regina:)_ Stay strong, Regina.  
 **Regina:** Your magic can't keep us apart. I _love_ him.  
 **Daniel:** _(To Cora:)_ And I love her.  
 **Cora:** And I love her too.  
 **Regina:** If you loved me you wouldn't try to keep us apart!  
 **Cora:** And if you loved me you wouldn't try to run away.  
 **Regina:** I'm sorry, but this is my happiness. We're _going._  
 **Cora:** No. _(Lifts a magic-tinged hand.)_ You're not.  
 **Regina:** So what's your plan? You're going to—keep us here, forever? Because that's what you'll have to do.  
 **Cora:** So this is—your decision. This will make you, happy?  
 **Regina:** It already has.  
 **Cora:** Then who am I to stop you.  
 **Regina:** _(Hugs Cora.)_ Thank you, mother.  
 **Cora:** Daniel. _(Takes him aside.)_ If you want to have a life together, a family, then there's one important lesson I can impart on you. It's what it means to be a parent. You always have to do what's best for your children.  
 **Daniel:** Thank you. I understand. Because that's what you're doing now.  
 **Cora:** Yes. It is. _(Plunges her hand into Daniel's chest. He gasps.)  
_ **Regina:** Mother! _(Cora pulls out her hand, clutching his heart. He collapses.)_ Noooo! _(Regina rushes over to his fallen body.)_ Noo! _(Cora crushes his heart in her fist, and sand trickles out from between her fingers.)_ Mother, why have you done this?  
 **Cora:** Because this _is_ your happy ending.  
 **Regina:** What?  
 **Cora:** I know you'll have to trust me, Regina. I know best. Love is weakness, Regina. It feels real now; at the start it always does. But it's an illusion. It fades, and then you're left with nothing. But power—true power—endures. And then you don't have to rely on anyone to get what you want. I've saved you, my love.  
 **Regina:** You've ruined everything. I loved him. I loved him!  
 **Cora:** Enough! I've endured this long enough. Now clean yourself up. Wipe away your tears. Because now? You're going to be queen.

 _SCENE: Enchanted Forest. Past. Regina's Childhood Home, Dressing Room. Snow White watches three attendants dress Regina in a wedding gown._

"Noooo." Lucifer cried out when Cora ripped out Daniels heart and crushed it in front of his daughter, He didn't know why it bothered him so much but it did seeing his daughter in such agonizing pain caused a reaction out of Lucifer that hadn't happened since Michael Cast him down into the cage, a tear slipped down Lucifer's cheek.

 **Snow White:** Wow. You really are the fairest of them all!  
 **Regina:** Hmm. Thank you, dear.  
 **Snow White:** I hope for my wedding day I'll be as beautiful.  
 **Regina:** I'm sure you will be.  
 **Snow White:** I know you and Daniel will be so happy together.  
 **Regina:** _(Turns to look at Snow White.) What?  
_ **Snow White:** Well, I just knew your mother would let you marry him once she knew how happy it'd make you! Once she knew how much you _love_ him. You have such a wonderful mother. She would do _anything_ for your happiness.  
 **Regina:** Snow? Did—did you- _-tell_ her? About me and Daniel?  
 **Snow White:** Yes!  
 **Regina:** But I told you, very specifically, not to.  
 **Snow White:** I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to lose your mother. Like I've lost mine. _(Regina turns away, distraught.)_ Are you mad?  
 **Regina:** No. I'm not mad at all. You were just trying to help me. However, I'm not marrying Daniel. This dress is for your father.  
 **Snow White:** But, I thought you were in love.  
 **Regina:** So did I, but I was wrong. Daniel has run away. What I had with Daniel wasn't real; it was an infatuation. See, that's the thing about love. It can come in the most unexpected of places: your father and I had something even more special. Because it's not just about the two of us. It's about all of us. We're going to be a family.  
 **Snow White:** We are?  
 **Regina:** That's right. I'm going to be your stepmother, and I couldn't be happier.  
 **Snow White:** Me too. _(Both laugh and hug. Enter Cora, who simply appears.)  
_ **Cora:** Snow. You need to go to your room, help with the packing. Your father wants you ready for the journey and we're heading to your castle first thing in the morning.  
 **Snow White:** You're both going to love it there.  
 **Cora:** I know we will. _(Exit Snow White.)_ Well played, dear. You're learning.  
 **Regina:** I should change. Don't want to ruin the dress before my big day.  
 **Cora:** I am so proud of you.  
 **Regina:** You knew the king was traveling through our land, didn't you. That steed with Snow didn't go wild on its own. Did it?  
 **Cora:** _(Unconvincingly)_ I have no idea what you're saying.  
 **Regina:** I should have let her _die_ on that horse.

 _SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Regina Mills' Home. Regina, holding a ring, looks out a window._

Lucifer frowned at the darkness that was now swirling around Regina, The darkness he knew all to well and despaired at the thought of his own daughter going through it as well.

Michael and Raphael exchanged glances, they knew that look it was a look very similar to the one Lucifer gave Michael before he stuck him down to the cage, and nothing good would come of it they worried for their niece.

Gabriel watched Regina a sadness coming out of him reserved for only so few he knew personally and he looked down warily muttering "poor kid."


	6. Chapter 6

There was a bright burst of light and three figures appeared in the light, was wearing a fast food uniform they recognized him through his vessel as Samadriel, next they saw the two other figures were Castiel and there little sister Hannah, The angel of fate had apparently explained the situation to them and they were hear to watch as well as for something else the angel of fate had instructed them not to reveal.

Gabriel ushered them to sit next to him and Chuck, Happy not to be the youngest in the room anymore along with having more siblings that didn't have too much tension amosgst them. Lucifer was annoyed that the angels were here they kept glancing at him astonished to see his watery eyes and tear tracks however a fierce glare from him sent them looking to the screen waiting for the next scene to begin. Unbeknownst to Lucifer the angel of Fate had talked to them to watch closely to his reactions to understand that Lucifer wasn't a monster he had emotions too.

Michael and Raphael were sternly looking at the screen willing it to begin they couldn't bear to look at the siblings they lied to about wanting to start the apocalypse for so long, luckily for them the angel of fate must of heard their prayers for the scene began

 **Regina:** I need a child, Gold, and I need your help.  
 **Mr. Gold:** Well, I'm flattered, but uninterested.  
 **Regina:** Not like _that_. I spent all morning talking to adoption agencies. The wait lists are over two years long. But you, Gold, you know how to cut through red tape. And if anyone can work the system and find me a baby, it's you.  
 **Mr. Gold:** You wish to adopt?  
 **Regina:** Well, don't look so surprised.  
 **Mr. Gold:** Oh, I'm not. I'm sure you'll make a... well, a mother of some sort.  
 **Regina:** Can you help me?  
 **Mr. Gold:** Of course I can. But a word of caution. Ask yourself if this is something you're ready for.  
 **Regina:** It's something I need.  
 **Mr. Gold:** Well, that may not be the same thing. I'll get you a child. _(Regina walks towards the door to leave.)_ But whether or not that's helping you remains to be seen. When you become a parent, you must put your child first. No matter what.

Everyone looked at Regina sympathetically they all felt how much she wanted a child. Lucifer however looked on sadly watching Regina try to fill the hole in her heart created by the curse she cast by adopting a child.

 **Adoption Agent:** Anyway, I've explained your rights and responsibilities, but there's one item I'd like to go over in detail. This is a closed adoption, which means you'll never be able to contact your child's birth parents. It's complete information blackout. Parents' names, ethnicity, genealogical records. You won't have access to any of it.  
 **Regina:** I'm concerned with my child's future, not his past.  
Adoption: Well, then, congratulations. You ready to meet your son?  
 **Regina:** Yes!  
 _(The adoption agent hits a call button on his phone. Regina looks out the door to see a woman carrying in an infant boy. The woman sets him in Regina's arms.)_  
 **Regina:** _(To baby)_ Well, hello there. It was fate wasn't it? Henry.  
 **Adoption Agent:** Henry, huh? You don't meet a lot of Henrys nowadays. Very old world.  
 **Regina:** It was my father's name. He passed some time ago.  
 **Adoption Agent:** Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I hope it was peaceful at least.  
 _(Henry begins crying. Regina unsteadily rebalances him in her arms.)_  
 **Adoption Agent:** You need some help?  
 **Regina:** Oh, no, no. I've got it. _(To Henry)_ Come on, Henry. Let's go home

"So that's how Henry came to be with Regina." Michael said imploringly as he stared at the screen in wonder.

"He's cute." Hannah said lightly still nervous around the archangels and her father.

'Why'd she name him after her father?" Gabriel wondered aloud not understanding how she could love that coward of a man who never stood up for her against her mother.

Lucifer sat back reeling he wished he could meet his daughter. Wished he could have a relationship so close or closer that she would name her son after him. What Lucifer and everyone didn't know was HOW Regina's father died.

 **Regina:** _(Getting up)_ Henry. Henry, I promise if you just tell me what you want, I'll do anything for you. Anything. _(Picks him up from the baby carrier and bounces him)_ _(Voice breaking)_ Please, give me a chance. _(He coos quietly as she places a kiss on his forehead. Henry becomes silent. Regina sighs in relief.)_ Thank you.  
 _(Her cell phone rings.)_  
 **Regina:** _(Picking up)_ Sidney. What'd you find?  
 **Sidney:** The agency was a dead end, but I worked my magic with the health department. Found out all about his mother. I'm faxing over the information right now.  
 _(The fax machine in the kitchen prints out paper.)_  
 **Sidney:** You should have it any second now.  
 **Regina:** It's here. _(Hangs up and reads the printed paper)_ _(In stun)_ No.

Everyone stared at the screen fondly seeing Regina bond with her son really was a sight to behold.

 **Regina:** _(Setting down baby carrier and the bags on the desk)_ _(Takes out paper)_ I wrote out instructions for his bedtime, naptime and feeding. _(Gives paper to adoption agent)_  
 **Adoption Agent:** Ms. Mills, I can assure you, the baby will be in expert hands here.  
 **Regina:** I know. I'm just sad this couldn't work out. Circumstances were... unforeseen.  
 **Adoption Agent:** Not every child is a right fit for the parent. And sometimes putting the child first can mean having the strength to give him up.  
 **Regina:** _(Crosses her arms)_ Where will Henry go next?  
 **Adoption Agent:** We already have a new family lined up. He's going to be just fine.  
 _(Regina notices Henry smiling at her.)_  
 **Adoption Agent:** I'll tell you what. You take a minute. I'll be right back, okay? _(He exits the office.)_  
 **Regina:** _(Sniffling)_ Oh, Henry. You deserve better than me. You truly are the only one in all the realms who believes in me. _(She holds his left hand and then picks him up into her arms.)_  
 **Adoption Agent:** _(Reentering room)_ Would you like me to hold him so we can get the last written signature?  
 **Regina:** No, that won't be necessary. _(Smiles)_ Henry is my son. _(Places him back into carrier)_ _(Grabs bags)_ The best thing for Henry is to stay with a mother who will never let go of him. Ever again. _(She leaves with Henry.)_  
 _(Outside the room, the adoption agent walks up to the pair who were next in line to become Henry's adoptive parents. The window glass obscures view of them.)_  
 **Adoption Agent:** I'm afraid there's been a hiccup. You'll have to go back on the waiting list. The mother changed her mind. I'm sorry.

Now The archangels understood why Regina got so defensive whenever Emma was around they couldn't help but take her side she was the one who raised Henry not Emma.

"She appears to be a very loving mother." Castiel concluded looking at the screen curiously. Hannah nodded along with him, while Samandriel stared at Regina on screen he would never tell a soul in fear of designation by archangel but he was armored with Regina unbeknownst to him the beginnings of a crush for the fallen archangels daughter beginning to make their way inside his very being.


	7. Mysteries of Regina

Regina was always skilled with magic she loved to feel the rush of power go through her whenever she did a spell, however she always felt like something was being blocked a power inside her so strong that if she were to use it could cause mountains to move for her, it was a familial feeling that washed over her when she and Emma blasted their magic at the snow queens monster, She knew this would be taking all the magic out of her and using it on a defensive level meaning all her combined powers were currently working to protect her. The one thing Regina didn't notice but Emma did was her eyes they glowed a brilliant red for a split second if Emma wasn't paying such close attention to her mentor she would have missed it. Did that always happen when Regina used her powers to a certain extent? She'd have to ask.

"You wanna fight, fight me! Elsa had exclaimed after demolishing the monster after the snow queen disappeared Emma and Regina Began to argue.

"Why didn't you tell me about Sydney" Emma asked frustrated with Regina lack of explanations.

"What do you want me to say Emma that I brought Him Back to help me kill Marian but then I changed my mind what's the point?" "You never would have believed me! Regina exclaimed fiercely.

"You two need to mend your differences or Storybrooke doesn't' stand a chance." Elsa said diplomatically.

"We never will" Regina said cynically as she turned around and began walking ready to disappear. "For one simple reason I don't want too." She lifted her hands to puff out when Emma called out to her making her pause.

"Do you know your eyes glowed when you when you were using magic Back there." Emma said questionably. Earning a confused and slightly concerned look from Regina.

"I have know idea what you're talking about Mrs. Swan." Regina said formally before disappearing.

Regina sat thinking about what Emma said Why had her eyes glowed? Was this the power she felt festering inside her? Regina thought back to her conversation with Emma was this unseen power the reason she always felt so drawn and attracted toward darkness? Regina sensed she had a lot of questions she needed answers and luckily for her she was about to get a visit from a very important angel of fate who held them.


	8. Chapter 8

Back in the room everyone was watching the scene where Regina makes a choice that would decide her whole future.

 **Rumplestiltskin:** Leaving, are we?  
 **Regina:** That was always the plan. Here. A gift. I don't want it.  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** Uh, can't be a gift. It was mine to start with. Before you go... Answer me this... How did it feel?  
 **Regina:** I love my mother.  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** That's not what I asked, dearie. How did it feel to use _magic_?  
 **Regina:** It doesn't matter. I'll never use it again.  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** Why not?  
 **Regina:** Because I _loved_ it.  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** _(Giggles)_ You've discovered who you are. You could do so much now... _(Singsongy)_ If you let me show you how.  
 **Regina:** Through magic.  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** Through many things.  
 **Regina:** And what do you get out of it?  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** Someday... You'll do something for me. Let me guide you.  
 **Regina: and I won't become like her?**

 **RRumplestiltskin:** That, dearie... is entirely up... to yo **u**?

Lucifer felt a heavy weight on his shoulders, He was the reason that Regina felt the way she did about magic and darkness, For fathers sake he was the PRINCE of darkness of course she would feel a connection to it. He couldn't help but feel this was his fault somehow.

Gabriel was staring at the screen intently thoughts quite similar to Lucifers he was praying that Regina would say no to the imps offer but when she didn't he couldn't help the aching feeling that grew in him.

Samandriel was Still very much entranced with Regina on screen, and Castiel and Hannah were both thinking about how Regina was going to fall into the darkness like there older brother.

Raphael and Michael where surprisingly silent throughout the entire thing they were upset Regina had decided to give in to her desires but they knew that Cora didn't give her daughter any control over her life so to have control over something had to be pretty exhilarating for Regina, they couldn't really blame her for enjoying it.

Suddenly a bright light Burst through the room the angel of fate stood there her wings blocking out someone she said in a somber tone turning to Lucifer.

"Lucifer I think it's time you met you're daughter." Before moving to the side For them to see Regina standing there looking both shocked and stunned with what she had just been informed with by the angel a few minutes ago.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Lucifer was looking at his daughter intently a rush of emotions swelling in his stomach, love, admiration and fear of rejection.

Regina was looking at Lucifer the Father of all sins and apparently her, what surprised her the most was seeing the human emotion flashing across his face, she wasn't the only one surprised however the lower angels were watching the exchange intently too surprised at the amount of emotion the fallen archangel was showing towards his daughter. The angel of fate had placed to fingers on Regina's head and shown her the past and present of Lucifer that way she could understand her father wasn't really a monster in fact he was much like her in the sense of betrayal.

"Regina." Lucifer said her name softly while getting up from the couch and walking over to her he cupped her head in his hands staring into her dark eyes while looking at her with a tenderness only so few had ever seen come from him.

"Hi" Regina felt herself saying rather timidly while staring into the eyes of her biological father. Their eyes connected and so many feelings and emotions were passed between them it was hard for anyone to keep up. Finally Regina broke the connection by pulling him into a strong embrace they hugged and Lucifer broke it by snapping his fingers, Regina felt a rush of power and a glow filled up the room shining brightly purple white wings shooted out of her back.

"I just gave you back what was rightfully yours to begin with." Lucifer explained at her questioning look.

Before Regina could respond she was embraced by another pair of arms.

'Hello Regina the names Gabriel." Gabriel said hugging her fiercely before letting go and holding her at arms length. "I'm your uncle." He said joyously. "And so are they." He said pointing to the two in the room frozen in their spots on the couch completely shocked at her appearance. Gabriel introduced everyone else. "That's Michael over theres Raphael, then these guys are Castiel, Samandriel and Hannah."

He was just about to introduce Chuck when Chuck introducing himself to her happy to finally be in the presence of his grandchild.

The angel of fate however interrupted the reunion by saying they had more to watch still so, Gabriel made Regina Sit next to Lucifer and Michael and Raphael Followed as well wanting to get close to their niece.

The First scene that was displayed Regina remembered vividly

 **[ Gasps ] Only light magic can harm me. And you're as dark as they come. It was your destiny to be this way. And will also be your undoing! Don't tell me what I can be! [ Chuckles ] I tried to be good once, but it wasn't in the cards. This is who I am, and it's who you are! [ Gasps ] You're wrong, sis. What are you doing? Changing**

Lucifer looks over at his daughter smiling proudly at her, Regina smiles back as the other watch the scene with fascination amazed at Regina's strength.

[ Gasps ] What? How?! I make my own destiny. [ Monkey screeches

Michael flinched at these words, he remembered his conversation with Dean about destiny.. Castiel also looked slightly uncomfortable watching this after Regina spoke those words.

 **Oh, boo-hoo. You had to be Queen. You know nothing. I saw it all. You had everything. Did I? So, you missed the part where I lost the love of my life. Mother did all that for you to achieve greatness. Not long ago, I was a lot like you. I wanted to kill someone who wronged me, and I failed. Had I killed Snow White, I wouldn't be in this world. I wouldn't be with these people, and... I wouldn't have my son, Henry. So, no, Zelena, I won't kill you. Instead, I'm gonna give you what I got. I'm gonna give you a second chance. What if I don't want it? Well, that would be a mistake, dear. Take it. Use it. Evil isn't born. It's made. And so is good. If I were you... I'd consider creating a new destiny. Because if you don't, I'll be right there to take your heart and crush it. Now, if you'll excuse me... ...I should put this somewhere safe.**  
 **Why, Regina? Why not just kill me and put me out of my misery? Because I know why you did what you did. We're much alike. Our mother ruined you, too. I know what it's like to not have the life you wanted... the life you feel you deserve.**

Everyone Besides a confused Hannah, Samandriel and Castiel Frowned at the mention of the woman who raised Regina, Lucifer in particular was floored with rage at the mere mention of her, the one who destroyed and caused so much agony in his daughter.

Michael and Raphael pondered this was destiny really something you could control? Was free will really not an illusion?

Chuck smiled at what Regina was already changing in their family he was glad to have a granddaughter especially someone Lucifer could relate with But also someone whom he could love and care for. Chuck was proud of his son even if he didn't raise Regina he still loved her and that for Chuck meant everything.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hello everyone! Enjoy the chapter it has been brought to my attention that I need to edit my chapters so I'm getting on that ASAP but it will take a while before they are fully edited so please be patient with me. moving on here's chapter 10!**

 **Greg:** Good morning, Regina.  
 **Regina:** This part of your "mission"?  
 **Greg:** _(As he talks, he connects Regina to the machine.)_ No. This, this is personal. See, this is about my father.  
 **Regina:** I already told you, he left town.  
 **Greg:** Yet he never came to find his only son? _(To Hook)_ Look, would you mind lending me a hand? And, _(Chuckles)_ preferably your good one?  
 **Hook:** Sorry, mate. Gonna have to say no. When you're interested in killing Rumplestiltskin and not torturing the Queen, find me. _(He exits.)_  
 **Greg:** Well, I guess it's just me and you. _(Begins to turn the machine on, switch by switch.)_  
 **Regina:** Is that supposed to frighten me?  
 **Greg:** Well, it _should._ You see, _this_ is how we deal with your kind. And yes, it's going to be unpleasant. Now, exactly _how_ unpleasant—well, that depends on _you_. Now, where is my father? _(The machine is now fully activated. We do not see Regina, nor what the machine is doing to her, but it is clear she is in pain.)_

Lucifer was enraged he along with everyone knew what that machine would do to Regina, this was why he hated humans torturing someone to that extent barbaric! Gabriel was clenching his fists watching them torture his niece. Michael and Raphael felt for the first time in a long time worry for someone and feared for Regina. Castiel winced in sympathy he remembered Heavens Tortures quite clearly and could sympathize with the pain Regina was going through along with Samandriel. Hannah however was horrified to witness such brutality.

 **Regina:** You have no... idea who you're dealing with.  
 **Greg:** Actually, no, you have no idea who _you_ are dealing with.  
 **Regina:** A couple of fools in over their heads who go around stealing magic.  
 **Tamara:** Stealing magic. _(Chuckles)_ That's what you think we're here to do?  
 **Greg:** We're not here to steal magic. We're here to destroy it.  
 **Tamara:** Magic does not belong in this world. It's unholy. We're here to cleanse this land of it.  
 **Regina:** _(Chuckles)_ You think you can destroy magic? Just the two of you?  
 **Greg:** Well, who said there's only two of us? Oh, we're everywhere, Regina. See, after I left Storybrooke, as a boy, I was babbling about magic, about what I had seen, and what had happened to my father. Most folks, they wrote me off. But some didn't. And they found me.  
 **Regina:** "They"?  
 **Greg:** Believers. People that know that magic is real.  
 **Tamara:** And that it doesn't belongs in this world, and are willing to do something about it.  
 **Regina:** This little quest of yours, to cleanse the world of magic, it's not gonna work.  
 **Greg:** No, of course it will. We've done it before, and we'll do it again. Do you think that Storybrooke was the first time that magic has crossed over?  
 **Tamara:** Magic has been doing its damage for a long time.  
 **Greg:** And people like us—we're here to stop it. _(Turns the machine back on)_

"Are these People still alive Regina." Gabriel asked turning to his niece preparing a world of hell for them in his mind. Everyone turned to Regina who was currently consoling her father by having a tight grip on his hand, she spoke softly yet firmly. "One of them is Greg I believe alive, however the other one was killed by Rumplestilskin." Lucifer and Gabriel knew just what to do with this information they were going to hunt him down and he was going to meet a very grizzly very painful end.

 **Greg:** _(Turns a dial on the machine)_ I'm moving up the time-limit. _(as he is turning on the machine Regina looks worried)_ Now I'm going to give you one last chance. _(Approaches Regina)_ Tell me where my father is. _(Regina remains silent)_ Ok, time's up. _(He turns to the machine and is about to activate it...)_  
 **Regina:** _(Weakly)_ Wait.'  
 **Greg:** _(Turns to face Regina)_ Where is he?'  
 **Regina:** _(Smiles slowly)_ Dead. _(Greg is horrified)_ I killed him the minute you ran away.'  
 **Greg:** No, you're-you're lying to me.  
 **Regina:** Don't believe me? Go see for yourself. I buried his body at your campsite. _(Greg shakes his head)_ I doubt he gets many visitors there. Now go ahead and kill me. I just wanted to see the look on your face when I- _(Greg slams a button on the machine and Regina screams in agony.)_

Everyone winced at the sound, her pained screams ringing in their ears. Lucifer was the most effected gripping Regina's hand even tighter he felt guilty for not being able to spare her from such pain and promised anyone who wished his daughter harm in the future would learn the definition of wrath.

 **Greg:** You feel that? Huh? That's the end of you! _(slams the button again as Regina groans and convulses on the table)_ That's scary ain't it! _(Finally turns the machine off as Regina collapses onto the table. Turns to her)_ Now you're never gonna hurt anyone. Ever again. _(turns to start the machine again, but is interrupted by David bursting into the room, who fires several warning shots at the machine.)_  
 **David:** Don't move! _(approaches Greg, who makes a bolt for a side exit. As David is about to pursue Mary Margaret enters.)_  
 **Mary Margaret:** David! _(David turns)_ We can't leave her! She'll die if we don't get her help! _(begins_ _untying Regina.)_  
 **David:** _(stows his gun and begins to help Mary Margaret.)_ We gotta get her to Mother Superior. _(On Walkie-Talkie)_ Emma! We gotta block the exits. _(cut to Emma walking with Neal on the main floor.)_

Everyone glanced at Regina who was watching this all with a stoic look on her face, they saw the surprise in her eyes however at who had saved her. Lucifer was looking at his daughter on the table the daughter who almost died before he could meet her with such pain in his eyes, slowly one loose tear fell down his cheek. Regina squeezed his hand whispering to him that she'd be fine, that however didn't sway the guilt and despair in Lucifers chest at almost loosing _his_ child.

 **Regina:** _(Disbelieving)_ You... you saved me.  
 **Mary Margaret:** Yes.  
 **David:** You really think we'd let you die? _(Regina starts to cry)_ Despite our differences, we're family.  
 **Regina:** _(stops crying)_ Where are they? _(David looks confused)_ Where are Greg and Tamara?  
 **David:** They got away.  
 **Regina:** So they still have it.  
 **Mary Margaret:** _(worried)_ Still have what?

They all looked at Regina expectatly who explained that the curse for Storybrooke had a trigger that could destroy the entire town which was what Greg and Tamara planned to do with it. Michael and Raphael however where still reeling from the last scene and that a part of their family was almost destroyed before they even knew they existed.

 **David:** A trigger?  
 **Regina:** That will destroy Storybrooke.  
 **Mary Margaret:** No.  
 **Regina:** I had a fail-safe built into the curse.  
 **Mary Margaret:** Why exactly were you carrying it around?  
 **David:** She was going to destroy us, Mary Margaret.  
 **Regina:** I was going to use the beans to take Henry back to the Enchanted Forest.  
 **Mary Margaret:** And in the process, kill all of us!  
 **Regina:** You wanna discuss justification? You were going to abandon me. Or shall we discuss the more pressing issue, which is that I no longer control the trigger?

Gabriel sniggered Regina definitely inherited Lucifer's sass the parallels between his brother and Regina where uncanny.

Michael looked forlorn oh dear father she was so much like Lucifer...

Cass tilted his head in Confusion Hannah and Samandriel feeling much the same unaccustomed to humor or sarcasm of any form.

Chuck was laughing silently she definitely was like her father Lucifer always was a sarcastic one especially to people he didn't like, he remembered fondly all the times in the past when Lucifer was a mere fledgling.

Lucifer looked to his daughter in surprise, who was currently looking intently at the screen. She really was a lot like him wasn't she?

The angel of fate stopped by to tell them that she had one more thing to show them so they stared at the screen waiting patiently for it to start.

 **Regina:** _(Sees Pandora's Box sitting on a rock)_ Look.  
 _(Emma takes out her sword as they all approach the tree. Mary Margaret sets aside her bag of arrow shafts on the ground and moves to take the box. )_  
 **Regina:** Careful. _(Mary Margaret stops.)_ Pan wouldn't have just left it behind for no reason.  
 **Mary Margaret:** It's David's only way home. Without Gold, we're stuck here— _(She tries to grab the box, but vines ensnare her from behind.)_  
 **Emma:** Mary Margaret!  
 _(Mary Margaret is flung against the tree and tied in place by the vines. Emma and Regina are dealt the same fate. In the process, Emma drops her sword. They struggle against the vines, but it does nothing. Pan walks out from behind the tree.)_  
 **Pan:** You're still at it. Don't you know— _(Picks up Emma's sword)_ —Peter Pan never fails? I didn't expect you to find me. Then again, I shouldn't be surprised. You're mothers. Quite tenacious about your offspring. Believe it or not, I understand that. But if you're looking to see Henry again, I have to tell you there's only one place you'll be reunited—in death.  
 _(Angered, Regina glares at him and hassles against the tightly bound vines.)_

They were all curious wondering why this scene was important. Regina however paled and leaned a little bit away from her father how would they feel about her after what she said about regretting nothing? Gosh she really was a monster wasn't she, Regina thought sadly.

 **Pan:** _(To the trio)_ Having trouble moving? Can't be surprised given where you are. Do you see what is hastening your demise is your regret?  
 **Emma:** What are you talking about?  
 **Pan:** _(Looking up)_ This tree is the site of a very important event for me. I abandoned my boy here.  
 **Regina:** _You_ have a son?  
 **Pan:** I'm older than I look.  
 **Emma:** If you have a child, you must regret losing him, too.  
 **Pan:** But I don't. Quite the opposite, actually. _(Takes box)_ See, I have him all boxed up so I don't lose him again.  
 **Regina:** Rumplestiltskin is your son?  
 **Pan:** That he is.  
 **Mary Margaret:** How's that possible? You're-  
 **Pan:** Younger than him? _(Smiles)_ Not really. Just like you and your daughter.  
 **Regina:** You're a fraud. Your magic is weakened. You can't even hurt us; let alone Rumplestiltskin.  
 **Pan:** You're right. But that's why I'm here. This tree will protect me till my power's restored. And then, well... then I get to have some real fun. Then I won't ever have to worry about my child again. Something we will all soon have in common.  
 **Emma:** _(Lunges at him, but fails because of the vines)_ There has to be another way.  
 **Pan:** You're not going to get to me. See, this tree attacks the regret inside anyone who comes here, and you, you've got plenty.  
 **Emma:** I regret not taking a better shot at you when I had the chance.  
 **Pan:** That's not all, is it, savior? No. I have your son's heart inside me. I can feel just how much you let him down time and time again.  
 **Mary Margaret:** Leave her alone.  
 **Pan:** Perhaps I should. _(To Mary Margaret)_ After all, what chance did you have of being a good mother? Look at the example you set. Abandoning her for twenty-eight years.  
 **Regina:** Are you finished?  
 **Pan:** Last words from the Queen. Perhaps a deathbed confession from the one who has the most regrets of all.  
 **Regina:** Yeah, there's one problem with that. I did cast a curse that devastated an entire population. I have tortured and murdered. I've done some terrible things. I should be overflowing with regret, but, I'm _not_. _(She pulls herself, as well as her companions, free from the vines.)_ Because it got me my son. _(Rips out Henry's heart from Pan's chest)_  
 _(Pan collapses on the ground and reaches for the box, but Regina picks it up.)_  
 **Regina:** _(Holding both the heart and box)_ Now, let's go save Henry

Everyone realized why this was shown now, but held no ill will toward Regina in her mind Henry was the only thing that mattered and if she regretted everything then she would in a way be regretting him.

Lucifer looked at his daughter both amazed at her ability to figure out how to get out and the fact that they really did have so much in common he would never fault her for anything he felt the same way for her as she did for Henry in this scene, regretting everything would be regretting her and he would never regret having her _ever._

Castiel was surprised at the emotions displayed on the Archangels faces he was slightly weary of Regina. Now that he saw exactly what her type of magic could do along with the fact she was now a nephilm from one of the most powerful archangels of all time, was definitely something to be weary about.


End file.
